Fearless
by LoveBetweenLionsandLambs
Summary: Roxas's home planet was conquered long ago by a fearsome carnivorous race known as the dracarians. Born into slavery on a drac star ship, Roxas never expected to find friendship or love, especially not from a dracarian. (Akuroku)
1. Chapter 1

The cage sat in the back of the pantry, hidden behind several boxes. It was a plain metal cage with a water bottle clipped to the side, a small food dish, and a pile of blankets for the occupant to nest. They took him out of the cage to let him use the restroom and wash, and turned on the lights when they brought him fruit to eat, but otherwise he was left to a world of cage and darkness. So it was that when the lights came on unexpectedly in the middle of the night, the creature came to front of the cage to peer curiously at the intruder, a dracarian boy.

The boy looked through the stacks of boxes and cans while trying to make as little noise as possible. He'd never hear the end of it if he was caught snooping for his gifts, but as everyone else was currently asleep, getting busted was unlikely. He'd looked just about everywhere in the house that they usually hid his presents and hadn't been able to find anything, there had to be something here.

As he moved to the back of the pantry, he knelt down and pushed aside a box and saw the top of the metal cage. He moved the rest of the boxes off the shelf, and looked down at the little creature surprised. A loritarian? They were nearly extinct, and practically priceless as a result. Even though his parents were wealthy, he had never seen one of them up close before.

It stood at about 7, maybe 8, inches tall. It's a tail just a bit more than that in length, with an alternating black and white pattern that reminded him of a checkerboard. It was a cute little thing, blond hair messily swirled and spiked in all directions, and big blue eyes. It's big ears twitched as it looked at him curiously. He wondered if he could take it out of the cage to get a better look at it, or if it would try to escape if he did. It didn't seem scared of him, strange as that was, so maybe it would be okay?

"Hi," said the creature, looking up at him. While the creature was a rarity to the boy, the loritarian had seen plenty like him before, though none quite as stunning. The dracarian's hair was a deep red, spiked up around a pair of horns and pointy webbed ears. His eyes slitted like a snake's, and shone like an emerald. There were some patches of small scales on the side of his face, though they were mostly hidden with the way he wore his hair. The creature knew the same kind of scales trailed down his back, until they reached his waist. From there everything was scales, covering the lithe reptilian legs, and the long tail that flicked behind him.

The dracarian seemed surprised when he spoke up. "Hello?" he said in return.

"My name's Roxas, what's yours?"

"The name's Axel," he said, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, "Axel," he repeated, as he looked over the much larger creature. "You're the one who's going to eat me. They said I was going to be your birthday dinner in a few weeks." The creature didn't seem particularly disturbed by this. "Are you going to eat me now, instead?" His ears dropped down, flat against his head and he wrapped his tail around himself. He still didn't seem exactly afraid, more sad than anything.

Axel tilted his head to the side, surprised Roxas still didn't seem afraid of him. He knew he was going to be eaten, that he could be gobbled up right then and there, but he wasn't acting like normal prey did. No crying, no begging, just… sad?

"No, not yet, I'd probably get in trouble if I did." Axel told him. These creatures were pretty hard to get ahold of, his parents must have pulled a lot of strings to get one and he doubted they'd appreciate him having it for a midnight snack. "You don't seem very afraid of the fact I'm going to though, why is that?"

"We don't feel afraid," said Roxas, "before you kind came to our world there was very little to be afraid of that could be avoided, more of us died from stress than danger, so we changed, engineered ourselves to not feel fear. We'd flee from a fire because it's reasonable, but we wouldn't fear it. We can still feel pain and understand death, and seek to avoid them where possible, but we do not fear. Then your people came and killed many of us, capturing what remained, because we were trusting and did not have weapons, but we still couldn't fear you because we'd lost the ability. And now we've been raised to be eaten for so long, it's just the way it is. We are born, we grow, and then we are eaten."

"Hm. Didn't know that about your kind." Axel wondered what it must have felt like, not being able to fear anything, even your own death.

"What do you know?" asked Roxas.

Axel shrugged, "Not much really. I mean, the whole deal with your people being nearly wiped out by mine I knew, just not the 'not being able to feel fear' thing." He told him, "Hope that means you won't be begging as much as what I usually eat. I hate it when they do that."

Roxas looked down, and turned his back on the other. "No one wants to die," he said, "I don't understand how you can be so cold." His voice darkened with anger. He knew lashing out might earn him a more painful death, but in absence of fear, he felt anger and sorrow keenly. Roxas sighed, looking back at Axel. "But no, I won't beg, there's no point begging. It's what I'm for afterall. My kind are delicious."

"So I've heard. Never got to try one of your kind before." Axel told him. He wanted to get a taste of the little creature, but he was sure letting him out now would probably result in biting and an escape attempt. "And okay, that was a bit cruel of me to say, but we both know how things are, and I'm not exactly the type of person to sugar coat things."

Roxas actually smiled when he said he'd never had one of his kind before. "This will be a very special occasion then. I may be one of the last. I hope you enjoy it." Roxas indeed knew how things were and he didn't blame Axel for it, not really, he just disliked cruelty. "I'll scream less if you kill me quickly," said Roxas, "I can still feel pain. Your teeth look very sharp. I would prefer not to be in pain, so if you kill me quickly it would be good for both of us. Though I guess my preferences matter less, but in the interest of it being quiet."

"My teeth are quite sharp, but you won't have to worry about them." Axel said, "I take it you're not familiar with how my kind usually eats small prey like yourself?"

He tilted his head to the side, looking at Axel, how big his mouth was, the comment about small prey. "You're going to eat me whole?"

"Whole and alive," said Axel.

"I didn't know that," said Roxas, "I've never seen anyone eaten, when my mom left us they said they'd take her to have more kids or eat her, but not to worry or miss her too much. We're all eaten eventually. Never thought about what it would be like, just hoped it would be quick. Does being swallowed alive hurt?"

He admittedly felt a little guilty when Roxas talked about his mom being taken away from him, and it was odd to hear prey talk about being eaten whole without any fear in their voice. "It won't," Axel assured him.

Roxas nodded, smiling slightly. "That's good then. Could we maybe talk about something else?"

"Sure," Though he wasn't sure what he could talk about with Roxas, he honestly couldn't believe he'd already talked with him this long.

For Roxas's part, it was simply nice not to be alone anymore. To have someone to talk to, maybe someone who could be his friend, well at least until it came time for the dracarian to eat him.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas looked up Axel and grinned. "Thank you," he said, his gratitude not only for the change of subject but at the fact Axel was willing to stick around and talk to him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just poking around to see where my parents hid my presents this year." Axel said, "You're the first one I've found."

Roxas laughed, "Doesn't that spoil the surprise?" he asked. "I mean, I've never gotten a gift, but I thought part of the fun was not knowing what you'd get. Like when they bring you new fruit to eat, I like that or when there's melons, that's a nice surprise. Though I guess it would still be nice if I knew ahead of time. And now I'm hungry." He sighed, it would a long time until breakfast, and they hadn't given him anything too sweet in a while anyway.

Axel chuckled, "I suppose it does ruin the surprise a little, but sometimes surprises are bad or just not what you want, so I like knowing ahead of time, at least so I know whether or not I need to feign joy." He shrugged. When Roxas said he was hungry, Axel thought for a moment, then smirked, "Be right back." He told Roxas, before turning and leaving the pantry.

He came back a short time later with a bowl, setting it down on a shelf before kneeling by the cage again. "Alright, I'm going to let you out for a little while, so no trying to run away. Okay?"

Roxas laughed and nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, where would I go anyway?" He moved towards the cage door. "So do you want me, as a gift, or are you going to have to fake liking me?"

"Oh, I think I'll definetly enjoy you." Axel smirked as he opened the cage and offered his hand for Roxas to climb on to.

Roxas climbed into his hand and sat, winding his furry tail around Axel's wrist. He was completely trusting despite the look Axel was giving him. "Good then," he said. He continued to stare up at Axel, admiring him. He was very beautiful in his way, especially his eyes.

"You're an odd little thing." Axel chuckled, petting the boy's head gently with his other hand. He set Roxas down on the shelf next to the bowl and smiled at him, "I'm guessing you've never had ice cream before? I think you'll like this."

Roxas leaned into the touch, enjoying being petted, and was somewhat sad when Axel set him down, even if there was food waiting. Roxas looked at the ice cream, and grinned. "That looks amazing!" He sat down beside the bowl and picked up a spoon, taking a bite of it. "Oh, it's so cold, and sweet, mmm, I love it."

"I'm glad," Axel smiled. "Lets make a little deal. You don't tell anyone I found you, and I'll bring you some every night until, well, you know." He kinda wanted to anyway, the little guy's face as he ate the ice cream was pretty cute.

Roxas grinned at him. "So I'll get to see you again before your birthday?" he asked. He wasn't sure exactly when Axel's birthday was, probably a few weeks off at least, but whenever it was he'd doubt he'd really get to talk to Axel. It would down the hatch, everything over, and Roxas wanted more time with him. "I'd like that, you're...surprisingly nice. I didn't expect that from a dracarian." He ate more of the ice cream.

"I can understand that." Axel said, "I don't think many dracarians would show much of any kind of mercy to a lower creature. But being a predator doesn't mean I have to be mean. Everything has to eat, right? And unlike your kind, mine can't survive on just fruit and vegetables."

"Yeah, I understand that, but...we aren't lower creatures," said Roxas, "on our planet we were very advanced, before the invasion. It's why we didn't need fear or thought we didn't, because nothing hurt us anymore, we only hurt each other. After we lost our fear, our hate, there was peace for hundreds of years. We used our technology to create things to benefit our planet and ourselves rather than making weapons. Because of that, when the invasion came, we weren't prepared, we were trusting and docile. But I don't think that makes us lower than you." Roxas thought of his kind, almost wiped out, the survivors taken by the invaders and shipped across the stars to live as livestock. Roxas sighed again, "But I guess I understand if your kind sees it that way, you're predators, conquerors, it's probably easier to see the ones who aren't like you as lower."

"Sorry. I guess that was the wrong choice words." Axel said, "You're right, you're not lower than us intelligence wise. You're just... lower on the food chain. I mean, you kinda look like the creatures we already eat here, just a lot fluffier than they are. And, you know, tastier."

Roxas smiled at the apology. He'd half worried that Axel would have grabbed him then and there and proved why he was lower, because he was smaller, weaker, and could be so easily devoured. Axel really wasn't anything like what he'd expect of one of them, even if he was going to eat him eventually. Roxas stood and leapt onto Axel's shoulder, curling his fluffy tail around Axel's neck and making a chirping cooing sound as he nuzzled against Axel's cheek.

Axel smiled and pet Roxas again. He hadn't expected the little to jump up on him like that, but the sounds he was making were cute, and the soft furry tail tickled his neck. He was really starting to like the little creature, as much as he knew he shouldn't.

Roxas made a sort of purring sound at the petting, eyes closing for a moment. "Will you scratch behind my ears, I like that?"

"Sure Roxy." Axel smiled, granting the request. The way the kid chirped and purred while he did, it was just too cute.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, Roxas turned to him. "Mmm, thank you." His voice somewhat sleepy. "I- I'm really glad we met Axel. Hey - do you think you could take me with you back to your room, just for tonight?"

"Hmm. Alright, just for tonight."

"Thanks," said Roxas.

"What time do they usually feed you in the morning? I've gotta make sure to have you back in the cage before anyone notices." Axel said, setting the boxes back up and grabbing the bowl of ice cream before they left.

"Not too early, usually around 10, or so?"

"That'll give us plenty of time then." He smirked at Roxas, "and it's no problem Roxas. You dont have to keep thanking me." He scratched Roxas behind the ears again as he headed to his room, being as quiet as he could to avoid waking anyone. He wasn't sure how he'd explain Roxas sitting on shoulder if his parents saw.

"I'm nothing to you," Roxas whispered, he was right next to Axel's ear so it was easy to talk to him without being overheard. "well, a meal later, but you know what I mean. You don't have to be kind to me, especially not going out of your way. No one's ever done that before, and I can't tell you how much it means to me. I'm yours to do with as you will, and instead of tormenting me you're doing all this."

Axel smiled and petting Roxas again, "I don't really see any reason to 'torment' you." He whispered back, "And it doesn't hurt to be a little nice to a future meal for once. I kinda like you anyway. You're cute, and more interesting than my normal food."

Roxas wondered what normal food was exactly, but he'd find out soon enough.

Axel ducked into his room, shutting the door softly before flicking on the lights. There were various posters hung on the wall almost haphazardly, and a desk that was cluttered with various objects and scraps of paper. A large screen hung on one of the walls, with various consoles and games placed below it. In the far corner there was a cage, currently occupied by a couple snacks that Axel was saving for later.

"Welcome to my room, Roxas." He said as he sat on the bed, setting the bowl down on the bedside table.

Roxas looked around room before his eyes settled on the cage. "What's in there?" he asked, whatever they were, they were currently hidden, though Roxas guessed they weren't pets.

"Breakfast, or maybe a late night snack. I am kinda hungry" Axel said, half joking. He knew he couldn't scare Roxas by eating in front of him, but it might've still been a little cruel.

"People?" he asked, "from your world?"

"Yes." He said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation concerning what was in the cage, but something told him it wouldn't be.

Roxas looked away from the cage and fell silent. Axel was what what he was, kind or not. He understood why they ate the sentient creatures, they were smaller, weaker, and to the Axel's race that made them fit for whatever use their betters saw fit, including as food. It was their nature, they were predators, and eating the races they subjugated was their way of making it clear how little they meant. Roxas put his head down, uncurling his tail from around Axel's neck to wrap himself in it and hide the tears that came to his eyes.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, looking at the little creature with a mix of confusion and concern. He didn't think something like that would upset the little guy so much.

"Sorry," he whispered, not quite trusting his voice to speak louder without breaking.

"It's alright," Axel assured him, reaching up to pet him again, "I'm sorry if I upset you, little one. Do you still want to spend the night here?"

Without fear, other emotions took it's place, sorrow, anger, sometimes better things, curiosity, or excitement. Axel petting him, comforting him, that was nice, even if what was going to happen to the others and to him broke his heart. "Yeah, will you hold me?" he asked, "I don't like being alone." His kind were meant to have groups, and he craved Axel's touch, his kindness.

Axel nodded, picking Roxas up off his shoulder and holding him against his chest as he laid back on the bed. He yawned as he continued to pet the little creature curled up against him, and despite his best efforts, soon fell asleep. It had been pretty late.

Roxas snuggled against him, and soon began to purr. It was warm here, and Axel cared for him, and for the moment, that was enough.


End file.
